Team Gai Story
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: There's drama when it comes to love between friends and team mates. Relationships build and people learn to understand each other. Sorta NejiTen...
1. She Had Enough

**Disclaimer: **All hail Kishimoto-sama, the creator of Naruto and co. true owner of this great series and the stories that spring from therein. And may be blessed by the powers that be, to create evermore, from the everlasting fountain that is the inspiration of youth!

In short, I don't own this series. Umm... duh?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Team Gai is the greatest! And it's the strong bond they seem to share with each other that makes me think so. How did this strong bond come about?

In exploring the above question, this story came about. Although it's written in 3rd person, there's going to be a large concentration on Tenten... simply because since I'm a girl I can relate to her the best.

I'm also a NejiTen fan, but hopefully this story won't be so blatantly NejiTen that people who like other pairings won't be able to read it. The concentration will be on the friendship element.

* * *

----

Tenten had had enough. Right then and there she hated Hyuuga Neji more than anybody else in the world.

And in a certain sense, she had a right to be angry.

Hadn't she risked her own life to help bring about Neji's ultimate success

in figuring out the forbidden Hyuuga techniques? Hadn't she sacrificed much of her time and energy...

experienced pain and even sacrificed parts of her own dream in order to help _him _achieve his goals?

--

And yet through it all, it was as if he didn't even notice.

Didn't notice, didn't care, and if she jumped off a cliff and he wouldn't even...

--

'What an arrogant bastard! I don't see what I ever saw in him!'

--

It all started early that morning.

--

Tenten had found out through the Konoha newspapers that Tsunade was was brought back to Konoha

by none other than Naruto... the village's number one loud-mouth baka.

Who would have thought, huh?

--

An event was to be held later that day, to celebrate Tsunade's return to Konoha. The newly appointed Hokage

was to give a speech, and select members of the audience were allowed to ask questions.

Afterwards there would be a party hosted to which there would be dancing, and a small feast.

--

This event was something special for the young kunoichi named Tenten. When she was barely five years old,

a lady, Aya-sama, was the care-taker responsible for Tenten's little group of orphans at the Konoha care center.

She loved to tell stories. Some of her best stories were about the legendary kunoichi of the Sannin, Tsunade,

who performed marvelous feats in battle and saved hundreds of lives with her medical ninjutsu.

If it had not been for those stories, Tenten would not be the same person she was...

and she would never have chosen to become a ninja.

--

Little girls often idolize. They have heroes that they put posters up of...

rock stars, famous athletes, political heroes... etc.

But many people have heroes. Many people have dreams. And then only some take these

and propel them to become who they are... what they are.

--

For Tenten, this occasion was a once-in-a-life-time dream come true.

She wanted more than anything, to share this moment of happiness with a friend.

But in that moment of silent misery she realized more than ever, that she had never really had any friends.

She was always too busy practicing targets to socialize. Other girls played tag during recess...

she hurled kunai. How happy could she be now with her 100 out of 100 target accuracy

when nobody even cared?

--

Why did she try befriending Neji in the first place? It would have been much easier with Lee,

who despite his fuzzy eyebrows had a friendly and easy going disposition.

Neji on the other hand, was as cold as ice. He never let anybody get close to him,

and half the time he acted as though he hated the world along with every person in it.

And thus he was a challenge, and he seemed like he really needed a friend, somebody he could rely on,

someone who would never let him down... and perhaps it had simply become a habit for Tenten

to always shoot for the hardest-to-reach targets.

--

Rejection was not something she was familiar with, because Tenten hardly ever asked anybody for anything.

It was this one time when she extended her hand to a person who she thought was a friend,

that she was completely ignored. It wasn't as if he was particularly rude about it.

He just said he wasn't interested in going.

--

But for Tenten this was the last straw. She didn't make a big deal out of it to him... she only left quietly.

But afterwards she ran, sulking, crying like a pathetic girl while leaning against a wall.

She should have been at the ceremony an hour ago. She was upset at herself, which only made her cry harder.

She hardly even knew why she was being so emotional about it. It was nothing really.

The rejection should have been something she expected.

Maybe it had something to do with those mood swings her female teachers said girls were prone to.

But regardless, it took a while for her to calm herself down and think about it logically. Afterwards,

she had decided that she was done making a big deal out of nothing. She sat up, brushed herself off

and decided that with or without Neji she was going to go to what was remaining of the ceremony and the party.

--

It was only after calming down, that she noticed where she was. Somehow out of pure coincidence

the alleyway she ran into was that of Konoha Hospital. This was where Lee was still recuperating

from the traumatic injury he had received during his battle against Gaara of the Sand.

She remembered that the last time she checked up on him, Lee was doing extremely well,

to the point where he was almost entirely healed. He still needed crutches, but other than that…

--

'I could ask Lee to go with me…'

--

Visiting the hospital room where he was staying, Tenten asked Lee if he wanted to go.

Srangely enough, Lee agreed right away with such gusto that he nearly fell off the hospital bed.

Tenten couldn't have been happier. She decided from then on that she would pay a bit more attention to Lee.

It was unfair of her to concentrate her efforts on only one team mate... even if that other team mate

had the harder shell to crack.

--

Tenten attempted to help Lee with his crutches, but who knew that Lee had recently challenged himself to be

'the fastest crutcher in Konoha'.

Thus it seems he didn't really need any help… except when he tripped about three quarter of the way there

and Tenten had to help him stand up again.

--

The ceremony was just about over when they arrived. But they were able to hear the last moments of Tsunade's speech.

It seemed ironic that these very words were just the ones that would make her cry again.

They were about dreams... and how every person in Konoha had their own dream.

Each individual, young and old had a dream they wished to achieve.

--

"And no matter how hard it is to live with the pain of trying... nevertheless if we never give up hope.

Maybe some day..."

--

And at this, she looked into the audience. She seemed to stare at a particular person in the crowd.

--

"Maybe someday dreams really will come true."

--

She was talking about Naruto, and his dreams of becoming the Hokage.

But for Tenten, the words resonated within her own soul.

In her earlier state of depression, she had thought of the idea of giving up.

Maybe she just wasn't cut out to be a kunoichi. Maybe she should try to be more like other girls

and concentrate on things other than weapons and training.

Now she felt ashamed that she even thought of such a thing.

'Real kunoichi never give up on their dreams,' she thought.

--

Her earlier heightened emotions were still there, and so without realizing it,

she shed a few tears. Lee must have noticed something, because at that moment

he tugged on Tenten's sleeve and pointed at somewhere in the crowd.

--

"Look, look Tenten! I think that's Neji! Look, over there!"

--

Neji..? Was he really there?

--

"That's impossible Lee. He told me he wasn't interested in coming."

--

"But I saw him! He was right over there!"

--

If Tenten had looked any sooner, she would have seen a flash of long hair in the crowd,

and a person dressed in Neji's clothes.

As it was, she missed that brief instance.

--

"It's okay Lee... you don't have to pretend. I know he's not here..."

--

Almost as an afterthought, Tenten added, "and I really think it's okay.

He's only pursuing his own dream... like I'm pursing mine... and you're pursing yours.

We should all do what we feel is best...

-

I only hope I didn't force you to come with me Lee... if you didn't really want to."

--

"No… I wanted to come. More than anyone here… She saved me, and my dream.

I would not be standing here without her..."

--

Tilting her head up, she looked at him. Tenten up till that point had not realized that she could relate to Lee in such a way.

Yet, watching Lee's solem but glassy-eyed expression of admiration at Tsunade-sama currently standing on the platform

answering various questions, she thought 'We have more in common than I thought'.

--

Losing the tension somewhat, he placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder.

--

"I also know that this is very important to you Tenten! And as a fellow team mate and friend... how could I not come!

You are right Tenten! We must all pursue our dreams with the dedication of youth! Yosh!"

--

She was touched. And for once, Tenten actually laughed at the strange yet familiar expression.

It was in that moment that she realized that perhaps she too had been taking someone for granted.

Just like Neji seemed to take her for granted, she had up to that point always taken Lee for granted.

She decided from then on that she would try harder not to do so. After all, if Lee considered her a friend,

the least she could do was consider him the same... even if she felt as though she didn't deserve it...

--

* * *

**Author's Note: **

See? Up to this point, the story could even be considered LeeTen. But the emphasis is on building friendship relationship,

as well as a coming-to-understanding aspect which will also be centralized in this fic.

Some of this stuff, like the idea of Tenten being an orphan, is just something that I've seen crop up in other fics left and right.

I thought it was interesting, so I took it a bit further and connected it to some things. Bleh, whatev. Posting next chapter right now.


	2. Morning Run

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter. I don't own Naruto and co... it is they who own my soul. O.O

* * *

**Author's Note:**

See? Fast update... lol.

* * *

----------

----------

It was in the next day that she ultimately implemented her decision. Dragging herself up extra early was _not _easy.

But she did it anyways, and was proud of herself when she managed to accomplish the feat.

She actually caught Lee and Gai before they began their daily morning run.

They were happy to have her along.

Gai-sensei was crying because he felt 'so proud of the precious flower of their team'

for beginning to show 'such a dedicated attitude towards youth'.

He also offered to buy her a pair of green spandex but with a sweat drop she refused politely.

She felt strange. On one hand, she felt sort of awkward and rather strange being there.

On the other hand, she shone inside at the praise she received from her sensei,

who despite his eccentricity she did respect a lot.

--

They began their running at a slow pace, Lee crutching along.

However it wasn't long before they started to go a bit faster.

They had run about ten times around Konoha Village when she finally felt that she couldn't run anymore.

She was mystified at how Lee could do this when he was on crutches for goodness sakes!

Despite encouragement from both of them she simply couldn't and literally collapsed.

She knew her muscles were going to be killing her later on.

--

Lee tisked and told her that she wouldn't lack stamina so much if she had trained with them more often.

He also offered to giver her some weights, but like with the spandex she refused.

She could tell this upset Lee a bit, but there was no way she could have at the time

given her exhaustion, even consider the idea of adding additional weights to her legs.

They argued a bit about this... to the point where once again Tenten felt like she might just cry.

But she knew she wouldn't. The other day really was a sort of one-time thing.

She hardly knew what came over her. This still upset her though.

--

Gai, who had been a bit ahead of both of them, ran back then and asked what was going on.

Lee complained to the sensei that Tenten wasn't trying hard enough.

--

Gai admonished Lee for being insensitive.

--

"Lee! You must not be so insensitive! Tenten is the flower of our team,

and yet she is but like the newly sprouted roots of spring, needing to be nurtured in the ways of youth.

We must be more understanding!"

--

Lee, after seeming to have thought it over, bowed his head in shame.

--

"I apologize Tenten!" and then hesitantly he asked, "Will you... come again tomorrow?"

--

"Hai... Um, it's okay. I apologize too Lee. You're right, I do need more stamina training.

But I really don't want to wear spandex or weights... they're really uncomfortable for me."

--

"Then you don't have to! We should all do what we feel is best! Yosh!" Tenten blinked.

She could have sworn she had said those same words yesterday.

It seems that despite looking and acting like an idiot, Lee really was less of a baka than everyone thought him to be.

--

"Besides! You can try again tomorrow... and the day after... never give up when the flames of youth are inside you!"

--

Tenten just lay there grinning at him. 'You know what, this really isn't so bad after all.'  
--

Afterwards Gai asked her if she wished to be walked home. She told them with a wave of her hand that she was fine,

and would recover in a few more minutes. They nodded their heads, and with a cry of "Yosh!"

they sped back off at a faster pace than they were going before. It was then that Tenten realized

that they had been going slow purposely for her sake.

--

"Damn it! I really DO lack training!"

--

And thus there was no way she _wasn't _going to drag herself back up tomorrow...

not if she really wanted to achieve her dream of becoming like Tsunade.

Doing this made her realize that despite her years of effort in target practice...

simply doing that was never going to get her any closer to her goal.

She'd have to do a lot more...

--

"Maybe Neji will help me..." at this she smacked her head, "Oh, what the hell am I saying...

He's way too selfish to help anybody but himself."

--

After saying that though... she tilted her head a bit while staring at the clouds. "But maybe..."

-------

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter has the Lee & Gai to Tenten interaction chapter. Don't know how well it comes out but... well, at least I have the idea

that it's somewhat original. **  
**

**  
**


	3. Knocking on Heaven

**Disclaimer: **sigh This is getting redundant. Kishi owns all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm...

* * *

------

------

After a few more minutes... or it could have been an hour, she wasn't quite sure. She eventually regained her strength,

as well as motivation enough that she could stand up and lightly jog back to her small apartment in Konoha.

She took a shower, slowly washing off all the sweat, dust, and even blades of grass

that had somehow managed to get stuck in her hair while she had been lying there.

--

Tenten was almost done when, unexpectedly, the door-bell rang.

--

Quickly she turned the shower off, wrapped herself in a towel and hurried towards the door.

She had thought it would be the next door lady asking to borrow her washing detergent again

(this happened often).

--

What she didn't realize was that despite the clock on the kitchen table saying 9:15...

it was actually three hours off. You see, in order to make sure she woke up

Tenten had set the clock to three hours before the appropriate time, so that the alarm

would sound just that much earlier than the time she usually got up.

Somehow all that running must have made her a bit forgetful, because she forgot that she did that.

Thus, she was completely and utterly surprised when who should appear behind the door,

but the last person she expected to see... Hyuuga Neji.

--

What might be more interesting though...

was that instead of the glare or stotic look one would expect from him in this situation,

the look on his face when Tenten opened the door could only be described as... uncertainty.

--

You may be surprised to know that despite all the time Tenten had spent training with Neji

both during and prior to the chuunin exams, he had never even once visited her home.

Always prefering to train either in the forests and fields outside, or in the special training area they had designated

on the outskirts of Konoha.

Never once did he walk her home, or even visit as a friend. Although Tenten would sometimes visit the Hyuuga compound

when she felt like it. Well, rather

it was that she had done so on such a frequent ocassion that it was no longer even taboo or suspicious to the other Hyuugas

when they saw her running along the rooves.

It was practically a daily procedure for him to catch a flying kunai or shiruken knife flying through his window

before jumping out the same window gracefully to the ground below, and thus begin his day.

--

It was almost strange that morning when he woke up... not to the sound of a kunai whizzing in the air,

but simply to the quiet chirping of birds. This was not so irregular as to distract him completely.

He went to the training area and waited. After an hour of stretching, meditating

as well as a few simple excercises in chakara control... there was still no sign of Tenten.

He began to do katas...

It was only after he finished them all in somewhere close to another hour that he started to grow worried.

Tenten had never been this late before. And usually even if she was sick she'd at least arrive and tell him she couldn't train that day.

--

Neji wasn't that dense... he knew why she wasn't coming. Or at least he thought he did.

--

The other day, Tenten had asked him if he wanted to go to the ceremony in celebration of Tsunade's return.

Neji had never particularly liked ceremonies. In fact, he hated them. He disliked the crowds... but it wasn't simply that.

Most of the ceremonies Neji had known in his life had been funerals.

The only other ones involved the obtainment of status and power of some Main House member or other...

and each one of those reminded him of his status as a caged bird.

Thus he had an almost psychological adversion to all ceremonies in general. He could have told her all this when he refused...

but even then after the battle with Naruto he was still unused to just opening up to people.

He was also never really quite good at expressing himself when he did.

Although his final battle and the aftermath of the chuunin exams gave him an interesting new perspective on life,

nevertheless he felt like a fool afterwards for his previous words and actions.

He wanted to make a change... but he didn't know how to go about it.

--

In truth, he hadn't even gotten around to apologizing to Hinata-sama yet.

He realized that despite everything the young Hyuuga heiress had done to try and help him,

he had attacked her like some blind animal,

except perhaps a blind animal might have caused less serious results.

He doubted that even someone like Hinata could forgive him for nearly killing her.

And he had done that...

--

What if Naruto was wrong? What if he couldn't change his fate? In the end...

what was he but a loser greater than Naruto, Hinata or even Lee?

--

He tried to change though... after all, even Hinata-sama tried to change.

It was only through the process of trying that he realized just how difficult it was for anyone to change, even a little.

--

He did go to the ceremony. Even though he refused initially,

for some reason after miscounting the number of birds in the sky he felt a sudden urge... to just go.

He never thought that the Hokage's words could affect him in any way... but in the end somehow they did.

Especially the last part about dreams, because Neji knew that just like Naruto, he had his own impossible dream.

It was a dream, he realized, that couldn't be accomplished without help... and he had always pushed people away.

--

He saw Tenten in the crowds. She was standing there with Lee.

He could see what they were doing, but due to the din of the crowd

he couldn't hear anything they were saying.

All he knew was the tears he saw in Tenten's eyes.

With his own he could see that she had been crying for a while and the tear tracks that were invisible to Lee

were plain sight for him.

--

'My fault... again' he thought.

--

As the last of the new Hokage's words faded in the air, new tears started to fall.

He wanted to approach them, but the crowd got in the way. He saw Lee shout something to Tenten,

he pointed in Neji's direction and thus Neji knew he was spotted.

But just as Tenten's eyes began to search the crowd all of the sudden he felt the closest thing he had ever felt to panicking.

He quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Thus Tenten never saw him...

--

In the distance he heard the faint sound of the conversation between the two even as he was leaving.

And then he heard Tenten laugh...

and he suddenly he realized that in all the years he had know her, never once had he made her laugh.

--

A bitter smile crossed his face. "Thank you... Lee..."

--

He sat there in the meditation pose. But the thoughts ran through his head and could not be cleared from his mind.

Suddenly he rose.

He knew what he had to do.

--------

And thus he stood there in the awkward pose. It was only for a second, but nevertheless...

--

Her surprised eyes peaked out from behind the door. They widened even further at the sight they beheld.

--

His own widened as he took in her attire... only a towel, and not that modest of one either. For the first time in Neji's life,

he blushed.

--

And Tenten didn't even notice. She was too busy being embarrased herself, but not quite in the same way.

After taking a quick glance at the clock behind her on the table she confirmed

that she had forgotten about setting the clock to three hours early.

--

'Kya!'

--

Giving Neji the most apologetic smile she could muster. Despite not getting the death glare she was expecting,

she still felt she ought to be better safe than sorry.

--

"Eto… come in Neji… I was just finishing up my shower! I'll be right back!"

--

Saying this, she sped back into the bathroom, grabbed and put on a proper bath robe,

rushed into her room which was directly across from it, somehow tripping along the way.

--

Trying to scramble back up, she nearly tripped again when what seemed to be Neji's voice asked

--

"Daijoubuka?"

--

She didn't answer. She thought she heard wrong.

--

But nevertheless she answered "I'm okay, I'm okay!" and ran haphazardly into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

--

Getting dressed faster than she had ever done so before, she had just opened the door to go back out

when she realized she forgot to take some of her usual practice weapons.

Rushing back into the bedroom she slammed the door… again.

--

Meanwhile Neji was calmly sitting in the living room. It was really a living room, dining room and small guest room combined.

The kitchen was right next to it, not blocked by any wall.

One of the first things he noticed when he walked in was the clock on the table.

Noticing the time it read, the conclusion came to him automatically.

He felt a sense of relief pass through him, then a strange, unfamiliar sensation of gratitude.

Despite everything, it seemed she hadn't abandoned him after all. For years their relationship had been unchanging…

in a way like the clock sitting there on the kitchen table, steadily beeping away.

He had never thought what would happen, if that steady beeping were ever to completely stop.

--

The uncertainty of it scared him. The realization came like a crashing wave… if he ever lost her,

he wouldn't just lose a team mate and sparring partner, he would lose the closest thing he had ever had to a friend.

Maybe this was the place he could start… to make a change.

--

After tucking all her weapons into the usual spots, Tenten walked back out of her bedroom at a hurried pace.

She spotted Neji sitting on the couch. Walking over to him, and smiled sheepishly.

--

"Sorry for being late, I woke up early this morning to go train with Lee and Gai. I forgot I had set the clock back.

Umm… I'm ready now… that is, if you still want to… go…"

--

As she was saying this Neji slowly got up and walked towards the door. He stopped and Tenten assumed he was about to either tell her off, or motion her to follow. What happened next completely surprised her.

--

He turned around, and staring her straight in the eyes said… "Tenten, I."

--

All of the sudden the door behind Neji was flung open. He was standing a little too close to the door…

and somehow his reaction must have been off.

Getting hit with a door is never fun. It's even more not-fun when a strange lady with large glasses

accidentally runs into you with a basket full of dirty laundry.

What wound up happening was…

one befuzzled Neji,

sitting on the floor,

covered with everything from light plink blouses to black strapless bras.

--

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there would be anybody behind the door!

It wasn't locked so I just decided to hop in… Tenten, you wouldn't happen to have any detergent… would you?"

--

Neji blinked a couple of times. Tenten was having a hard time holding back her laughter.

--

After a few seconds, the lady was still staring at Neji, and so was Tenten.

--

With a disgruntled look, Neji plucked off the particular article of clothing which was stuck to his head.

And then for the second time that day, he blushed as he realized what he was holding was a rather large, white-laced bra.

--

It was the most ludicrous thing Tenten had ever seen, and she couldn't believe this was happening in her living room of all places.

She couldn't help it; she started giggling, and then full out laughed at the sight before her.

Trying very hard to get herself back into control, she bent down and started to help the lady pick up her clothes.

Slowly, Neji started doing the same, abet very awkwardly, which made Tenten laugh even harder.

--

Soon, the lady was gone; stammering her apologies after receiving a box of detergent for the fourth…

or perhaps it was the fifth time that week.

--

Neji and Tenten walked to the training grounds quietly. They didn't say much at first.

But then, at a rather random moment along the way Tenten burst out laughing again.

Neji looked at her.

--

Seeing him do that, she tried to stop but just couldn't and kept laughing.  
--

"I'm sorry Neji. It must have been so embarrassing for you. She doesn't do it too often…

well at least she usually knocks first. It probably won't happen again, so you don't have to worry…"

--

"I wish it would happen more often."

--

Stop. Blink. Tenten wondered if the door hadn't given Neji a concussion…

except the weirdness had started the moment she saw him standing outside her door.

He certainly still looked the same.

If anything, the usual calm and serene quality that surrounded him was even heavier than usual.

He knew she wanted an explanation… and thus he tried, even though he knew that words were never quite his strong suit.

--

"There was never any reason for you to laugh in my presence. I only ever made you sad.

Yesterday, somehow I caused you to cry, and I know you never cry.

Why is it that despite everything, you're still here? You must hate me… you don't have to lie."

--

Was this really the same Neji? How had he changed so much in just a day?

What really had Tenten worried though was the tone of his voice.

Whatever emotions his expressions hid, his tone of voice often gave away.

And unmistakably in those words were the emotions of an intense sadness.

--

Tenten wanted nothing more than to hug that sadness away… but knowing Neji

he wouldn't appreciate something quite so forward. So she took a chapter from Lee's book,

and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

--

"Hyuuga Neji, I could never hate you. I might get mad at you for an instant. I might be sad and cry for a bit.

But in the end no matter what I won't leave you. I want to be your friend… if you'll let me."

--

"You've always been a friend to me. It is I who has never been a friend back. I've been selfish and a baka.

But from today on… I am willing to make a change. Will you help me?"

--

"Of course… did you even need to ask?"

"Where should we start?"

"Umm…"

And thus it was a start.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There, one chapter devoted to Neji & Tenten's relationship, in (mostly) purely friendship sort of way.

This is their relationship as friends, as I see it. I could be completely wrong... but nevertheless the idea of it to me is appealing.


	4. The Harmony of Change

**Disclaimer: **Kishi just owns.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Tada... almost complete. This is essentially the epilogue. This was intended to be a very short one-shot. But somehow it wound up

turning into 22 pages.

* * *

-------

-------

The next day Neji made a formal apology to Hinata, one which was long overdue.

He made Tenten come along for some reason. The drama was remarkable to witness,

and the Hyuuga girl of course forgave him almost instantly.

She even apologized to him for not helping him earlier on and always standing by watching him suffer,

never doing anything about it.

--

"Let's change together Neji-niisan!" And change he did, in more profound ways than even those who knew him understood.

--

Not only did he patch up his relations with Hinata… he also started to grow closer to Lee.

It started the day he decided to join the rest of his team on the daily morning run,

and realized that even though he had the stamina to keep up, the challenge came in keeping his cool

when Lee was nearly constantly challenged him to a race.

--

"Never tell Lee he can't do something… he'll die just to prove you're wrong." Those were Tenten's words.

--

That lesson was a very hard one for Neji to learn,

especially considering Lee broke his leg again racing him up a particularly steep hill.

--

Neji's well-meant 'This hill is too steep for you,"

somehow wound up turning into a challenge Lee couldn't resist.

The problem with developing your conscience is

the problem of the also having evolved a sense of guilt when it came to events like this.

Despite both Lee and Tenten's assurance that this wasn not Neji's fault… he still took it upon himself

to help Lee with training and crutches for the entirety of the subsequent weeks of his recovery.

--

Those weren't the only relationships which grew. After coming to the decision of being less selfish in training,

Neji began to teach Tenten the basics of meditation.

Soon this became the regular activity after the morning run,

and since neither Lee nor Gai had ever been particularly interested in meditation

(they considered the activity a 'waste of youth'), doing this was just the two of them.

--

Neji even began to teach Tenten a few of the Hyuuga katas (those which did not require the Byakugan).

It was supposed to be forbidden to people outside of the Hyuuga clan… but you have to realize

that when it came to these kinds of things 'forbidden' meant the same to Neji as 'couldn't' did to Lee.

--

Somehow inadvertently this made Tenten more curious about Lee and Gai sensei's style of taijutsu as well.

Thus she took to watching those two practice in the late afternoons after her own daily late-morning spar with Neji.

Sometimes when she felt like it, she even participated in a light match or two with Lee.

Soon she developed her own melee style taijutsu that was a blend of the precise strikes of the jyuuken

and the hard-hitting power hits of the brutal fist style.

--

The effectiveness of this style was never put to much practical use however,

because she still very much preferred her weapons.

Although there were a few times on missions she ran out of weapons and instead of running away

she could now hold her own for a while before Lee, Neji or even Gai came running in to save her.

As a kunoichi this sometimes annoyed her. But as a girl and growing young woman she couldn't help but feel

secure in the knowledge that she had such wonderful men to protect her.

--

The world of ninja can sometimes be cruel and harsh. But what makes it worthwhile is when the harshness is erased by love.

Pain fades away when you're held in the arms of a white-eyed bishi. Sore muscles never seem so bad

when you're cheered on by two gun-ho spandex-clad cheerleaders.

And in the end it was love that made the difference. It was love that made them strong.

'We'll never be alone when we have each other'...

--

Happiness… ze end!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaaand done!


End file.
